Wedding Night
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Malam pertama untuk sepasang pengantin baru. Yap… malam pertama… silahkan mikir pervert *kick*. Malam pertama untuk Hatsune Mikuo dan istrinya, Hatsune Kaiko. Warning : Lemon! One shoot! R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : …

Akai : …

Aoko : …

Kaito : Happy reading aja 'deh. *jduag*

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya.**

**Summary :**

Malam pertama untuk sepasang pengantin baru. Yap… malam pertama… silahkan mikir pervert *kick*. Malam pertama untuk Hatsune Mikuo dan istrinya, Hatsune Kaiko.

**Rated : M.**

**Genre : Romance, family.**

**Warning : Typo, abal, GaJe, lemon, my first lemon fic after Duo Eon Lemon… but I didn't publish*jduag*, dan lain-lain aja 'deh. *jduag***

**Pair : MikuoxKaiko.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : **_**Wedding Night**_**.**

* * *

**Read at your own cost. -_-)/**

* * *

"Hah…" hela nafas sang gadis beriris biru itu terdengar mengisi ruangan yang lumayan sunyi itu. Yah, ini seharusnya menjadi hari pertama ia menyandang nama sebagai Hatsune Kaiko, istri dari Hatsune Mikuo. Yah, namun sang suami harus mengurus rumah yang akan mereka tinggali untuk ke depannya. Jadilah dirinya sendirian di hotel yang di sewa selama 3 malam itu.

Kamar hotel itu cukup mewah. Warna krem cantik menghiasi tiap detail dinding. Sebuah ranjang _king size_ yang mewah masih tertata rapi. Lampu yang terlihat mewah itu menerangi ruangan membosankan itu. Sebuah jas putih dan gaun pengantin terlihat berada di dalam lemari yang baru saja tertutup. Wanita yang sekarang resmi menyandang marga Hatsune itu mendekati televisi yang kosong. Dinyalakannya kotak bergambar itu, kemudian mengganti dengan _channel _kesukaannya.

Jarum jam berdetik tanpa henti, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan tiga puluh malam. Namun, sang suami sama sekali belum kembali. Wanita muda itu menghela nafas, ia berjalan mengambil air minum. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang disukai pemilik iris biru laut itu, namun dalam hati dia juga sangat berdebar-debar sekarang. Yah… kalian tahulah… malam pertama.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah membayangkannya. Namun, ekspresinya melembut tatkala melihat cicin yang saat ini berada di jari manisnya. Cincin yang menandakan dia sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan sang pria. Sebuah tanda yang mengikat janji suci di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai. Kaiko sedikit tersenyum, dia ingat bagaimana Mikuo melamarnya. Wajah memerah itu, ekspresi yang menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Saat hal itu terjadi, dia benar-benar malu, dan hampir tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun, kalau diingat-ingat hal itu lucu juga.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam posel berwarna putih miliknya. Diraihnya benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, kemudian menyentuh tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"Moshi-moshi," ujarnya dari seberang telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi, Kaiko. Bagaimana hotel yang aku pesankan?"_

Kaiko tersenyum kecil. Suara bernada datar, namun penuh kasih sayang itu terdengar. Dia ingat suara itu, suara ngebass yang kerap kali menasihatinya.

"Bagus 'kok, Kaito-nii-san. Aku sangat menyukainya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dari seberang telepon.

"_Baguslah, aku khawatir suasananya tidak cocok untukmu. Bagaimana Mikuo-san?"_

"Mi-kun? Dia masih mengurus rumah baru untuk kami. Oh iya, bagaimana Yukashi? Dia sudah kelas berapa? Sekali-sekali kakak juga harus kembali ke Jepang, seenak itukah hidup di Inggris?" wanita itu bertanya sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari seberang telepon. Yah, memang kakaknya sudah sekitar beberapa tahun meninggalkan Jepang dan tinggal di Inggris bersama istri dan anaknya karena urusan keluarga.

"_Yukashi akan masuk kelas satu di sekolah dasar tahun ini. Dan, mungkin musim panas aku akan kembali ke Jepang selama lima hari," _suara ngebass itu terdengar ramah di telinga sang wanita. Walaupun tak bertatap muka secara langsung, ia tahu bahwa sang kakak tengah tersenyum di sana.

"_Ok, aku harus kembali bekerja. _Have a nice night there_, salam untuk Mikuo-san."_

Kaiko tersenyum simpul antara sedikit malu karena nada menggoda kakaknya, "Iya-iya, salam untuk Yukari-nee-san dan Yukashi."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Wanita itu menatap jam dinding yang terlihat bosan bergantung di sana selama seharian penuh. Delapan empat puluh lima. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, namun sang suami belum juga kembali.

Suara pintu kamar hotel terbuka, Kaiko melirik sekilas. Seorang pria muda dengan pakaian yang lumayan rapi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna _teal_ terlihat memantulkan cahaya dari lampu yang terang.

"Aku pulang," suaranya yang terdengar dewasa seolah menggema pada ruangan kedap suara itu. Suara yang begitu disukai wanita penyuka es krim itu.

Sang wanita tersenyum simpul, pipinya yang putih sedikit menampakkan garis-garis merah tipis, "Selamat datang," balasnya pada sang suami.

Pemuda bermarga Hatsune itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya. Menghilangkan dahaga yang ia rasakan. Sementara sang istri hanya mematapnya dengan senyum. Sang suami pun duduk di tepi ranjang putih itu.

"Lelah 'ya?" sang istri bertanya dengan nada perhatian dan senyum hangat, yang lumayan mengurangi rasa lelah dari pria beriris _teal _itu.

Mikuo mengangguk singkat. Menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sayang, "Tapi, aku sudah menemukan rumah yang bagus untuk kita nanti," ujarnya sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Sebuah senyum yang disukai sang istri.

Mikuo menatap Kaiko sebentar, sebelum sedikit menyunggingkan seringai tipis, "Aku lapar, ingin makan," ujarnya pada sang istri.

Kaiko menyatukan dua tangannya di depan mulut, "Baiklah, mau makan apa?"

Seringai itu semakin terlihat jelas, dan entah kenapa Kaiko merasa 'lapar' yang dimaksud Mikuo dan 'lapar' yang ia maksud memiliki arti yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin memakanmu~"

Belum sempat Kaiko menjawab atau pun mencerna kata-kata suaminya, bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan milik Mikuo. Dengan gerakan cepat, wanita itu sudah terlentang pada ranjang dengan sang suami di atasnya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menguratkan garis-garis merah pada pipi sang istri. Ciuman lembut itu menjadi lebih panas. Bibir mungil itu dilumat oleh Mikuo dengan ganas, membuat sang gadis sedikit menggeliat. Mencoba mendorong, namun tangannya sudah ditahan oleh sang suami.

Menjilat bibir bawah sang wanita, sebuah jalan diberikan sebagai akses penunjang. Lidah itu pun masuk ke dalam mulut, mengabsen tiap deretan gigi yang tertata rapi, kemudian melilit lidah sang wanita.

"Nggghn~"

Desahan tertahan terdengar di antara keheningan ruangan di mana dua orang sedang berciuman dengan panas. Wajah Kaiko memerah, dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan lidah Mikuo yang menjelajah di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya sendiri sudah seperti permen, dijilat dan dihisap oleh sang suami yang 'lapar'.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa ciuman panas mereka diakhiri. Kaiko mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sementara sang suami menatapnya jahil. "Kau tahu? Jika kau berpakaian seperti sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri," ujarnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Ya, saat ini Kaiko bisa dibilang memakai pakain yang… err… _sexy_. Dia hanya menggenakan _tank top_ berwarna biru muda yang menutupi bagian atasnya, sementara _hot pants_ sebagai penutup bagian bawahnya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memerah, keringat yang mengalir dari wajah ke leher jenjangnya. Mikuo sudah benar-benar tak sabar untuk 'menyantap' 'mangsa' di hadapanya.

"Anh~ Mi-kun~? Nyahn…~"

Kembali, Kaiko mendesah tatkala meraskan lehernya yang putih dilalui oleh lidah Mikuo, sesekali pria itu menggigit kecil jalur di hadapannya, memberi tanda kepemilikkan. Sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya begitu merasakan lehernya semakin ditelusuri oleh sentuhan lidah Mikuo. Rasanya begitu aneh. Seakan-akan tubuhnya akan terbakar. Namun, ada rasa nikmat yang disukainya. Tangan pria itu masih menahan tangan sang istri yang mencoba melepaskan diri, kembali ciuman mendarat pada titik-titik merah yang tercipta pada leher berwarna putih itu.

"Hah… hah…"

Suara nafas tersengal itu terdengar. Kaiko tampak kewalahan dengan perlakuan suaminya pada lehernya, wajar ini adalah kali pertama ia melakukannya. Seringai kembali tersungging pada wajah tampan Mikuo. Tangannya digunakan untuk meremas dada kanan Kaiko yang masih tertutup _tank top_, membuat desahan kian terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Merasa pakaian itu menganggu, Mikuo pun perlahan menanggalkan _tank top_ yang dikenakan sang istri, menyisakan _bra_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi dada sang istri.

Wajah Kaiko tambah memerah, apalagi suaminya menatapnya dengan tatapan _sexy_, membuatnya tambah malu. "Kau tahu? Sekarang ini aku semakin ingin memakanmu…" bisiknya pada telinga sang istri dengan suaranya yang seduktif.

"Kyahn~ Mi-ku~nh…"

Kaiko kembali mendesah keras, tatkala lehernya kembali diserang oleh sang suami, sementara tangan Mikuo tidak tinggal diam, namun menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sentuhan dari jemari suaminya yang semakin merangsangnya, seolah-olah dirinya ingin pria itu melakukan hal yang lebih kepada dirinya. Mikuo semakin lama, semakin menikmati tubuh istrinya. Perlahan ia membuka kait _bra_ pada punggung wanita bersurai biru laut itu, sehingga putingnya yang berwarna merah muda terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kaiko, kau tahu? Kau _sexy_~" goda Mikuo dengan nada seduktif, membuat Kaiko memerah memandang wajah menggoda itu.

"Ge-genit…" ujarnya malu.

Yap, memang Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan asmara sejak menginjak SMA. Namun, Mikuo tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Kaiko se_sexy_ dan se'enak' ini. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menghisap puting kiri milik sang istri, sementara tangan kanannya meremas dada berukuran C itu. Membuat sang wanita mendesah makin keras dan meliukkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya benar-benar berkabut, sesekali gigitan kecil pada putingnya membuatnya memekik, namun rasanya begitu nikmat. Bahkan sangat nikmat, membuat pikirannya melayang.

Hisapan Mikuo pada dada kiri itu berpindah pada bagian kanan, menyisakan jejak _saliva_, namun tanpa ragu tangan kirinya meremas dada kiri Kaiko, membuat sang gadis semakin meliukkan tubuhnya. Suaminya saat ini benar-benar seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Akhn~"

Kembali, desahan semakin terdengar keras tatkala putingnya dimainkan oleh sang suami, terkadang menariknya, sementara gigitan pada bagian kanan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tubuhnya meliuk, rasanya begitu tegang, seiring dengan cairan putih yang mengalir keluar dari kewanitaannya. Wanita itu lemas, merasakan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Tatapannya sedikit mengabur, nafasnya tidak teratur, dadanya naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya.

Mikuo tersenyum puas, ia mengelus pipi istrinya yang memerah, pakaian dan _bra _sang istri dicampakan, pasalnya kedua benda itu sudah terjatuh dari ranjang, karena gerakan dan Mikuo yang melemparnya dengan asal. Mikuo pun membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparkannya secara asal, begitu juga dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, menyisakan celana panjang dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang, sama seperti istrinya.

Mikuo membuka retsleting pada _hot pants_ yang dikenaka sang istri, memperlihatkan celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda yang senada dengan _bra_nya. Celana dalam itu terlihat basah, wajar. Wanita itu mencapai puncaknya tanpa melepaskan celananya. Mikuo kembali menyeringai, sebelum menggosok kewanitaan Kaiko dari luar celana dalam itu.

"Kau sangat basah, sayang~" godanya pada sang istri.

"Ahn~ Pe-pelahn~"

Mikuo tersenyum licik. Ia tahu bahwa 'gadis kecil'nya menikmati ini. Ia pun melepaskan _hot pants _milik sang istri, tanpa melepaskan celana dalamnya. Mikuo menusukkan tangannya ke dalam kewanitaan sang istri dari luar celana dalamnya, membuat Kaiko semakin meracau. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk meremas seprai, satu-satunya cara menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk, semakin menambah _sexy _lekuk tubuh wanita yang memang bagus itu. Cantik… sangat cantik di mata Mikuo. Dia ingin membuat sang istri semakin basah.

Mikuo pun melepaskan celana dalam sang istri, dan seperti pakaian yang lainnya, ia melemparkannya sembarangan. Terlihat dengan jelas kewanitaan Kaiko yang berkedut-kedut dan basah. Namun, Mikuo ingin lebih. Ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dalam kewanitaan istrinya, disambut teriakan kaget Kaiko begitu merasakan benda asing memasukinya. Membuat kewanitaannya semakin berkedut-kedut. Mikuo menggeram nikmat, merasakan jarinya yang serasa dipijit oleh otot-otot kuat milik istrinya, bagaimana jika miliknya? Mikuo semakin tidak sabar, namun kewanitaan istrinya masih terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki, ia pun memasukan jari tengahnya, sehingga dua jari sudah berada di dalam Kaiko.

"AHHH~! Mi-kunh~, pe-pel~nyah-lhanh~"

Mikuo tersenyum licik, kala ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Klitoris Kaiko. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya terkejut, tatkala merasakan klitorisnya disentuh dengan lembut. Apalagi Mikuo semakin memainkan klitorisnya yang mulai mengeras, membuatnya semakin tidak tahan. Mati-matian ia menahan agar tidak mengerluarkan suara aneh. Semua yang dilakukan oleh suaminya seakan-akan adalah muslihat untuk mendapatkan dirinya, namun ia sendiri menyukainya. Menyukai sentuhan suaminya pada tiap jengkal tubuhnya, pada tiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Mikuo tersenyum, ia kembali memasukkan jari manisnya, membuat Kaiko menggeliat tak karuan. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat, namun rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat tubuhnya kembali menegang, tatkalah puncak kenikmatan terasa, cairan bening mengalir keluar dari dalam kewanitaannya. Lelah, 'ya dia sangat lelah sekarang.

"Hah… hah…" Kaiko terengah, mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Mikuo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanitanya, "Aku ingin mencicipimu~"

Kaiko belom sempat mencerna perkataan sang suami. Namun, dirinya begitu terkejut tatkala merasakan lidah suaminya melesat masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya, pahanya diremas oleh kedua tangan suaminya. Rasanya benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Desahannya keluar tanpa henti, walaupun suaranya terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri. Sementara Mikuo menjilati dengan rakus sisa-sisa cairan yang dikeluarkan sang istri. Menikmati rasa sang istri yang membuatnya ketagihan seperti narkoba.

Kaiko merasa tersiksa sekaligus nikmat tatkala klitorisnya dijilat dan dihisap oleh sang suami, membuatnya terbuai oleh setiap gerakan yang dilakukan sang suami di dalamnya. Dalam hati, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dia dan Mikuo sudah berumah tangga, bahkan memadu cinta. 'Ah~ Lidahnya di dalamku~' pikirnya sembari menikmati tiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh suaminya.

Mikuo menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap istrinya dengan menggoda sembari menjilat sudut bibirnya. "Kau manis~"

Pria itu kembali melumat bibir sang istri, membuat bibir itu semakin ranum, membuat sang istri semakin mabuk kepayang. Dia benar-benar predator. Predator yang memanjakan sang mangsa hingga mabuk kepayang. Kedua tangannya kembali meremas dada Kaiko yang bergerak naik turun seiring nafasnya. Kaget, sang istri kembali mendesah tak karuan. Merasakan putingnya yang dijepit oleh jemari-jemari suaminya, terkadang menariknya. Melipat gandakan setiap kenikmatan yang dirasakan sang istri. Dengan sedikit lebih kasar, Mikuo meremas sembali menggerakkan dada Kaiko, dan dengan sengaja melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh wanitanya.

Kaiko tak bisa berhenti mendesah panjang, tangannya dikalungkan pada leher sang suami, sementara matanya terpejam dan terbuka secara berkala. Belom puas bermain-main dengan dada Kaiko, ia menghisap buah dada itu, sementara tangan satunya masih bermain dengan buah dada lainnya, tangan kirinya yang bebas masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Kaiko. Membuat gadis itu semakin menggeliat keenakan. Tangan mungilnya mendorong kepala Mikuo semakin dalam, membiarkan pria itu menikmati dirinya.

Kaiko benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah memuaskan sang suami. Toh, mereka sudah tidak ada larangan untuk memadu cinta, lagipula mereka melakukannya setelah menikah, terikat oleh janji suci. Jadi toh, sah-sah saja.

"Ah~ Mi-kyuhn~ KYAAHNN~…"

Kembali, cairan bening membasahi jemari Mikuo, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Kemudian ia membiarkan istrinya mengambil nafas, sementara dirinya menanggalkan celana panjangnya, kemudian menanggalkan pula _boxer_nya. Memperlihatkan miliknya yang berdiri tegak dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan. Wajah Kaiko memanas, baru kali ini ia melihat benda milik laki-laki. Yah, walaupun dikelilingi oleh saudara laki-laki seperti Kaito, Akaito, Nigaito, Taito, dan lain-lain, namun ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat benda milik laki-laki. Apalagi milik suaminya terlihat besar.

Mikuo membantu istrinya untuk mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi duduk. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" tanya Mikuo sambil menyeringai.

Kaiko hanya menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan, tangan mungilnya menyentuh benda milik suaminya. Meremasnya pelan, membuat Mikuo mendesah nikmat. Kaiko tahu, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan suaminya dan menjilatnya pelan. Membuat Mikuo mendesah tak karuan, merasakan pelayanan yang diberikan oleh sang istri. Dengan perlahan, Kaiko memasukkan benda Mikuo ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan perlahan, membuat suaminya menggeram, menahan rasa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Wanita itu pun nampak menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

Makin lama, hisapan sang istri pada Mikuo makin kuat, membuat pria itu hendak mencapai puncaknya. Namun, sebelum sempat klimaks, Mikuo menarik miliknya keluar dari mulut Kaiko. Membuat sang istri cemberut, pasalnya dia ingin merasakan milik cairan milik suaminya. Mikuo tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengecup kening istrinya. Pria itu menidurkan sang istri dalam posisi terlentang, sementara sang istri masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya.

"Kau tak sabar 'ya?" goda Mikuo pada Kaiko. Wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah, menghindari kontak mata dengan suaminya.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk pada perut sang istri, namun tidak duduk di perutnya, lebih tepatnya berjongkok di atasnya. Dengan cepat, ia menjepitkan miliknya di antara dua dada milik Kaiko. Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Kaiko, namun belom sempat protes, Mikuo langsung memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Yang kembali membuat Kaiko mendesah tak karuan. Mikuo pun turut mendesah merasakan kenikmatan kala miliknya diapit oleh dua buah dada sang istri, rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Semakin lama, gerakannya semakin cepat. Kaiko mulai meracau tak karuan. Mikuo yang memang sudah tak tahan pun, mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih hangat menyembur membasahi tubuh sang istri, disusul lenguhan panjang Kaiko. Wanita itu menjilat cairan yang keluar dari kebanggaan sang suami dengan rakus. Butuh waktu bagi pria beriris _teal_ itu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Istrinya benar-benar nikmat, tak ada yang kurang. Begitu cantik dan sempurna di matanya.

Mikuo pun memosisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan Kaiko. Kaiko sendiri mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mikuo. Rasa takut ada, dia tahu rasanya akan sangat sakit waktu pertama kali. Mikuo mengetahui itu, ia menatap istrinya dengan penuh kasih. "Aku masuk sekarang…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut, dibalas oleh anggukan.

Perlahan, kejantanannya memasuki sang wanita. Membuatnya menggeram nikmat, merasakan miliknya yang dilayani oleh pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan sang istri. Sementara Kaiko menahan rasa sakit akibat benda yang lebih besar dari jemari suaminya memasukinya. Hingga akhirnya Mikuo merasakan miliknya sudah mencapai selaput dara milik sang istri, bukti bahwa ia masih perawan, dan Mikuo tahu kalau rasanya akan sakit.

"Tahan…"

Ia pun mencium bibir sang wanita, sementara dengan cepat ia menghujamkan miliknya seutuhnya ke dalam Kaiko. Kaiko membulatkan matanya kaget, namun teriakannya teredam oleh bibir suaminya. Tangannya mencakar punggung sang pria, namun tidak terlalu terasa karena kuku jari Kaiko itu pendek. Darah keperawanan sang wanita melumuri kejantanannya. Setelah rasa sakitnya sekiranya sudah sedikit berkurang, Mikuo melepaskan ciumannya pada sang istri.

Menatapnya dengan lembut, ia bertanya dengan nada perhatian, "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Ahn~ Bo-boleh… ja-jangan chepath-chepat…" ujar Kaiko sambil menahan desahannya.

Mikuo tersenyum. Ia pun menggerakkan miliknya, disambut dengan desahan menggoda dari sang istri yang masih tercampur dengan desahan kesakitan. Air mata masih menghiasi permata biru laut Kaiko, Mikuo pun menjilat air mata yang masih menetes itu sambil sedikit menambah kecepatannya menghujamkan miliknya.

"Ahn~ Ahn~ Nyahn~ Pe-pelan…~" ujar Kaiko sambil mendesah, menikmati perlakuan dari sang pria yang dilayaninya.

Mikuo tersenyum, ia pun menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk meremas bongkahan pantat istrinya yang lumayan montok dan mulus itu. Membuat Kaiko semakin meracau dikarenakan kenikmatan yang berkuadrat dibandingkan sebelumnya, ditambah lagi dadanya kembali dihisap oleh suaminya. Membuat desahan di dalam ruangan itu semakin keras.

Mikuo menggeram tertahan tatkala merasakan Kaiko yang menghimpitnya dengan sangat kuat. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuh sang wanita menegang. Seiring dengan liukkan tubuhnya yang semakin tak karuan.

"KYAAAHN~"

Dirasakannya cairan hangat sang istri melumuri kejantanannya. Namun, desahan panjang Kaiko tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia semakin medesah keras karena Mikuo kini lebih mudah menggerakkan miliknya yang sudah terlumasi oleh cairannya. Semakin lama, Mikuo semakin dalam menghujamkan miliknya, membuat Kaiko merasa penuh. Hisapan pada dadanya memang sudah tak ia rasakan. Namun, tangan suaminya berpindah pada kedua buah dadanya yang lumayan besar dan berisi itu. Sedangkan jari-jarinya memainkan putingnya yang berwarna merah muda, melipat gandakan seluruh rasa nikmat yang dirasakan oleh Kaiko.

Kedua tangan mungilnya semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher suaminya, seiring dengan kecepatan suaminya yang bertambah. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Mikuo menggerakan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Membuat dada Kaiko bergerak tak karuan jika saja kedua tangannya tidak meremasnya. Semakin lama, mereka semakin dalam memadu cinta mereka. Sang wanita sudah sangat kelelahan karena klimaks yang sudah beberapa kali dicapainya, dan sepertinya dia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sekali lagi. Suaminya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Mi-kunhn~ A-akuh~ mau keluarn…. Lagiiih~~"

"A-aku juga… hnnn~"

Gerakan Mikuo mulai tidak teratur, ia menggerakan miliknya dengan kasar dan semakin cepat. Membuat Kaiko mendesah tak karuan.

"Mi-kun~~! Nyahn~!"

"Kaiko~~!"

Cairan putih hangat menyembur dari benda milik Mikuo. Bercampur dengan cairan bening milik Kaiko. Mengisi kewanitaan Kaiko dengan miliknya hingga penuh, bahkan beberapa menetes keluar. Tidak masalah, ia ingin mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam Kaiko. Ia ingin wanita itu dengan cepat mengandung anaknya… anak mereka. Buah dari cinta mereka berdua.

Pria itu pun memisahkan dirinya dari sang istri yang kelelahan. Pandangan sang istri begitu kabur, nampak kalau sang istri sudah sangat kelelahan. Mikuo pun menyelimuti dirinya dan istrinya, dengan lembut ia menarik sang istri ke dalam pelukkannya. Mengecup keningnya perlahan, "Selamat tidur, mimpi indah, sayang." Namun, wanita itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya secara jelas. Karena kesadarannya hilang karena tubuhnya begitu lelah.

* * *

"Hmm…? Apa yang terjadi…?" Kaiko terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam empat puluh lima pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara pria dewasa bertanya padanya. Ia menoleh, mendapati suaminya duduk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"A-apa ang terjadi semalam…?" tanya takut-takut. Ia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, namun pahanya terasa pegal-pegal.

Mikuo tersenyum, kemudian berbisik ke telinga Kaiko, "Kita melakukan 'itu'," jawaban jujur dari sang suami membuat Kaiko memerah. Oh iya, ia tidak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa kali mencapai klimaks.

Mikuo tersenyum kecil, ia tersenyum jahil kemudian berbisik ke pada istrinya, "Kau benar-benar menggodaku~"

Kemudian kembali menyerang istrinya lagi dan…

"Ahng~~"

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : …

Akai : … *nosebleed dan mati*

Aoko : …

Kaito : Errr… terlalu kejam 'ya…?

Aoko : Entahlah… *speechless*

Kaito : Silahkan tumpahkan pada kotak review di bawah. Saya baru dapat KTP beberapa hari lalu, jadi… 'ya… ini fic lemon kedua saya, yang pertama hanya latihan… Jadi… Mind to R&R?

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
